For wafer inspection an illuminating intensity which is as high as possible is desirable while maintaining homogeneousness to the highest degree. The high intensity is necessary to increase wafer throughput with the shortest possible exposure times. The homogeneousness of illumination is necessary because when the images are evaluated they are compared with each other. Differences in the comparisons are evaluated as defects. Inhomogeneous illumination would therefore falsely indicate a defect.